


May's Day

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: May Parker gets in a car accident the week before Mother's Day, and Peter must find a way to cope with the help of Tony and Pepper.





	May's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was going to post this Mother's Day weekend, but I had some major exams to study for. I hope you all really like this!!!
> 
> WARNING: Character death! Dealing with death! Grief!
> 
> NO ENDGAME SPOILERS!

It was a rainy day in Queens. Peter hated rainy days. He was used to them by now, but they always made him feel down. 

 

Recently, Peter had been feeling more distant from his Aunt: he was staying at the tower more, and she was working more. However, Peter was excited because Mother’s Day was coming up in a month or so, and he was going to make her something beautiful. 

 

He had it all planned out. He was going to make her a nice necklace, with Tony's help and Pepper’s advice, of course. He had already started sketching the design for it; it was going to be a thin gold chain with a small spider on it (Pepper’s suggestion). It was a way that May could always keep a part of Peter with her, even if they weren’t together.

 

Weeks passed and the necklace was coming along nicely. Peter had spent countless sleepless nights on it and was proud of how well it turned out. Because Mother’s Day was the following weekend, May and Peter had both cleared their schedules and were planning to spent the entire day together, and then dinner with the Starks because Pepper was the other mother figure in his life.

 

Peter was sleeping over at the Tower tonight since May was working until late and wouldn’t be home until the ungodly hours of the morning. Peter was down in the lab, putting the finishing touches on the necklace when suddenly, Tony and Pepper walked in. 

 

“Hey, Dad! I’m almost done, do you want to… hey, you okay?” Peter smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw his mentor’s bloodshot eyes. He looked to Pepper and saw her also barely keeping tears from running down her face.

 

“Peter, there’s something I need to tell you,” Tony said with a sigh. He grabbed Peter’s hand and lead him over to the couch near the lab table. Tony gently pushed the boy’s shoulders down and then he and Pepper sat down on either side of him. 

 

“You-you guys are scaring me. What’s wrong? What happened?” Peter asked in a worried tone.

 

“Peter,” Tony started and grabbed Peter’s hand. Pepper grabbed the other and squeezed it tightly. “I just got a call from the hospital… May… she was in a really bad car accident and-”

 

For the sake of his kid, Tony let out a long breath, trying to make it through without breaking down.

 

“And the doctors don’t think she will make it through the night.” He concluded. 

 

“No,” Peter said harshly. He squeezed his eyes shut and ripped his hands away from theirs. He wrapped his hands around his arms and hunched his shoulders. “That’s not true! Why… why would you… why would they…” 

 

He faltered, trying to find the right words to articulate his distress. None came to mind. Pepper’s hand hesitantly landed on his shoulder. 

 

“The doctors said that if… if you wanted to see her before…”  Pepper trailed off. “They said tonight would be the last time to…”

 

Her voice broke slightly. Peter looked at her in shock and jumped from the couch. 

 

“She can’t be… is she… I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe,” Peter said as he started hyperventilating. He kept backing up until he hit the lab station. He flinched in surprised and then sunk to his knees. Tony and Pepper were by his side in an instant. 

 

They collected him into their arms. Tony rubbed his back soothingly, while Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. Peter’s chest heaved as he tried to get in a breath. His body shook violently from the sobs coming from him. He heard Pepper and Tony’s muffled cries, as they tried to stay strong for their son. 

 

It was all too much.

 

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other, and mourning the loss of family, for god knows how long.

 

“Can… can we go see her?” Peter mumbled tiredly into Pepper’s shoulder. 

 

“Of course, honey,” She said as she gave him a light kiss on his forehead. She and Tony slowly rose to their feet and they both helped Peter stand. Peter grabbed the necklace from where he was working on it and slipped it into his pocket. Pepper requested for FRIDAY to tell Happy to meet them in the garage and they slowly made their way. 

 

Peter leaned heavily on his father figure, and they made the long trek to the garage. When they got in the car, Happy looked back at the boy but said nothing. He looked to Tony for answers, but the man only shook his head. The car started and Peter found himself lulled by the car and the presence of his parents. He leaned against one of them, too exhausted to notice who, and closed his eyes.

 

******

 

Peter awoke to someone lightly shaking his shoulders. Peter opened his eyes blearily and looked up at Tony’s grim face. “We’re here, kiddo.”

 

Peter looked out the window of the car and saw the tall, white building looming over him. His breath caught in his throat. “I-I-I need a minute,” he stammered, “please.”

 

The adults all nodded and stepped out of the car. When he heard the doors close, he let out a strangled cry. Peter gave himself a minute before taking in a deep breath, wiping away his tears, and stepping out fo the car.

 

He nodded to the three adults staring at him in concern and together, they walked through the front doors. 

 

While Tony walked up to the front desk, Pepper led Peter to a seat in the waiting room. Happy followed them and they waited in dead silence. Peter again, leaned his head against Pepper’s shoulder and she carded her fingers through his hair. They waited 5 minutes before Tony motioned for them to follow him and the nurse. Happy stayed seated but watched the broken boy walk through the doors.

 

May’s room was clean, too clean for Peter’s liking, and too white. May was a messy and colorful person and this room didn’t resemble her at all. Peter froze in front of the door, watching the woman who raised him breathe with the help of a machine. Pepper and Tony waited patiently behind him, grabbing his hands for support. 

 

Slowly and unsurely, Peter walked into the cold room. He sat down on one of the chair’s next to May’s bed. Pepper and Tony chose seats pressed against the wall, giving him the space he needed. 

 

Peter lightly cleared his throat “, Hi, Aunt May. It’s um, good to see you. I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow, but with a sudden turn of events…”

 

He paused awkwardly and grabbed her hand. It was strange that she wasn’t grabbing his back.

 

“Look I just wanted to give you something,” He told her as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket. “I know it’s not Mother’s Day yet, but it’s finally ready.” He tried to say with enthusiasm but failed miserably.

 

“Dad and I have been working on this for weeks, just for you. It’s a necklace, with a little spider on it, so… so you can always have a part of me with you,” his voice broke and he rested his head on their clasped hands. 

 

“Listen, Aunt May. I am so sorry. I should’ve been there, with you. I should have spent more time with you. I should have appreciated all the hard work you always did to support me, and how you always gave me your biggest smile no matter how hard times got. I should’ ve-” An unwanted sob broke out of his throat. 

 

“I should’ve never left you. I’m sorry for going out behind your back, and not telling you what was going on with me,” He continued, as tears streamed down his cheeks and until their hands.

 

He cried into her hand for a moment longer, soaking in this final time with his aunt. Tony and Pepper said nothing, they did not move, or speak, but only gripped each other tightly as similar tears rolled down their cheeks.

 

Peter slowly sat up and let go of her hand. “Here, I’m gonna put this on you know if that’s okay,” he muttered and reached behind her neck to clasp it.

 

“Fits like a charm,” Peter said with a watery smile. Then, the silence returned. They sat there for hours in complete silence. Then, after Pepper and Peter had both fallen asleep, Tony moved from his position next to Pepper, to a chair next to May. He grabbed her hand as Peter did (and still was).

 

“May, I promise you I will take care of him to the best of my ability and will support him throughout life,” Tony promised her. He looked to Peter, who was resting his arms and head on the bed, sleeping lightly.

 

“You’ve raised one hell of a kid. I’m so sorry that you won’t be here to witness all the great things he will do,” Tony continued as his throat started clogging up. “And I promise you I will encourage Peter to continue living his life because I know it’s what you want. You wouldn’t want him to dwell on the past.” 

 

Tony kissed her cold hand before returning back to his seat next to Pepper.

 

***

 

It was around 1 in the morning when her machine flatlined. This immediately woke up all the occupants in the room. Pepper frantically ran to find a nurse and Tony was dragging Peter away from May.

 

“Peter, I know it hurts, but you need to let go. You need to let her pass in peace,” he whispered into Petre’s ear as the boy struggled in his grip.

 

“Let me go! Please, please, please, please,” the boy sobbed as Tony finally got them out of the room. Nurses ran in soon after that. Peter pounded on Tony’s chest and howled in anguish. Tony quickly grabbed Peter’s wrist in his hands and pulled the boy to his chest.    
  


“I know, let it out, I know,” Tony repeated into Peter’s ear. The pair slid to the floor against the wall outside of the room as Peter wept into Tony’s chest. Tony continued to hold Peter’s wrists, but whispered reassurances and planted kissed onto his head.

 

“Time of death 1:13 AM,” Tony heard a nurse say. This caused Peter’s sobs to grow louder. Pepper came running around the corner and bit the lip at the site of her boys broken on the floor. The image was one she hoped to never see again. The way Peter’s cried into Tony’s shoulder. The way his hand tightly clenched around Tony’s jacket. The way Tony’s eyes glazed over as he tried to hold in all the emotion. The way Tony’s hand lightly stroked his son’s head as he whispered into Peter’s ear. Pepper sucked in a breath and walked over to them.

 

She joined them on the floor and wrapped her arms around the pair. Pepper didn’t know what to say or what to do, so they just stayed there. Quiet. Together, and yet so alone. Pepper knew it would only get worse from this point out, but no- she couldn’t think of that now. She had to focus on the present, on getting through this one step at a time.

 

She heard the faint echo of footsteps coming towards them and looked up to see Happy. He looked grim and when he got to them, he crouched down on the floor next to them. 

 

“Pepper, I think it’s time to go. We don’t want any paparazzi to show up and traumatize the kid anymore,” Happy whispered to her. She nodded and shot Tony a look. He looked back at her and then to Peter, and then back to her. They continued this silent conversation until Tony pursed his lips and nodded slightly.

 

Pepper stood to her feet and dusted off her pants, “I’m going to go wait in the car with Happy.” She declared. She and Happy walked down the hall and left the boys to themselves. 

 

Tony caressed Peter’s face, and Peter leaned into the touch. 

 

“Buddy, I think it’s time to go home,” Tony said softly. Peter, who was emotionally exhausted at this point, nodded sluggishly. Tony slowly dragged the two of them to his feet. Peter was barely carrying his own weight, so Tony decided it was best to just pick him up. Tony carefully put an arm around Peter’s back and his knees and then swept Peter into his arms.

 

Tony walked down the halls, ignoring all the looks he was receiving, and met Pepper and Happy at the car. He looked down to see that Peter was sleeping, his cheek gently rested against Tony’s chest. 

 

“He’ll be okay, Tony,” Pepper said reassuringly and rested a hand on his shoulder. All Tony could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
